


Where are You, Christmas

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Michael Jackson [11]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Song: Gone Too Soon, Song: Where Are You Christmas, Songfic, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. The King of Pop remembers his late friend Ryan White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are You, Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Here’s a new oneshot I cooked up one day while listening to the song Where are You, Christmas by Faith Hill. It’s from the soundtrack to the 2000 film How the Grinch Stole Christmas. In my opinion, I think it’s a good song to listen to, of course. As I listened to the song, I imagined the late, great King of Pop, Michael Jackson, listening to the song as well. So, this is what I came up. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the songfics, oneshots, stories and poems. The lyrics to Gone Too Soon by Michael Jackson and Where are You, Christmas by Faith Hill belong to their respective owners.

Where are You, Christmas

_Like A Comet_  
_Blazing 'Cross The Evening Sky_  
_Gone Too Soon_

_Like A Rainbow_  
_Fading In The Twinkling Of An Eye_  
_Gone Too Soon_

_Shiny And Sparkly_  
_And Splendidly Bright_  
_Here One Day_  
_Gone One Night_

_Like The Loss Of Sunlight_  
_On A Cloudy Afternoon_  
_Gone Too Soon_

_Like A Castle_  
_Built Upon A Sandy Beach_  
_Gone Too Soon_

_Like A Perfect Flower_  
_That Is Just Beyond Your Reach_  
_Gone Too Soon_

_Born To Amuse, To Inspire, To Delight_  
_Here One Day_  
_Gone One Night_

_Like A Sunset_  
_Dying With The Rising Of The Moon_  
_Gone Too Soon_

_Gone Too Soon_  
~Michael Jackson, **Gone Too Soon**

It was December 6, 2000. Outside, snow was falling from the sky, and turning the grass from green to white. Inside his Neverland Ranch, Michael Joseph Jackson, who was 42 years old, sat silently at the piano, looking out the window at the snow. His chocolate eyes, set in a face many women would call “handsome”, were full of sadness and tears.

The reason why was because he was missing a very special friend of his – one that meant so much to him. His friend’s name was Ryan White.

Michael sighed. It had been 10 years since Ryan had left his suffering body for a strong new life in Heaven on April 8, 1990. Now, he remembered sharing Thanksgiving and Christmas with Ryan the year before Ryan had passed away, and felt a deep twinge of sadness. He then turned and looked at the seat at the table where Ryan had sat. Only it was now empty, as Ryan would never sit there again.

Michael then lowered his head out of respect for Ryan, knowing that inside Ryan was the heart of a warrior who had seen, and heard of, so many battles that bravery had become commonplace.

He then looked up at the picture of himself and Ryan sitting on the mantel of the fireplace, and remembered the words Ryan had told him, that he didn’t want people to feel sorry for him; Ryan disliked that with a passion. Michael remembered being impressed with Ryan’s bravery and spirit.

He then looked over at the tree, which was beautifully decorated, and smiled as he remembered sitting with Ryan while they looked up at the tree, Michael’s arm around Ryan’s shoulders.

 _“Hey, just so you know, Ryan, even if they – the haters – dislike you or turn your back on you,”_ Michael remembered telling Ryan one day, _“I will always be your friend until the very bitter end.”_

Ryan had smiled upon hearing Michael’s words, and that smile – which Michael knew he would remember forever – had lit up Ryan’s face.

Michael knew he would never forget that smile. He would have that memory for as long as he lived.

With that he then turned back to the window and resumed looking out at the snow.

“Ryan,” he said to himself, as though Ryan could hear, “I really was a great friend to you, and I’ve often kept in touch with your mother, as she not only saw me as a great friend, but also a great, positive influence on you and your life. No matter how short your life was, you always took great time to teach me some great lessons about life. It has its ups and downs, but we stuck through them all. And I’ve also learned what it means to be a friend and to be there for someone who is the outcast, the outsider, and the one who is treated badly simply because of their skin color, their religion or their personality.”

He paused for a moment, and then added,  
“Thanks, Ryan. You gave me the courage I didn’t know I needed at the time – courage to fight the many battles that everyone faces in life. You are a true friend.”

He then picked up the remote, and pointed it at the stereo system. Instantly, the song “Where are You, Christmas” by Faith Hill began to play, and Michael began to remember his friends, past and present.

_Where are you, Christmas_   
_Why can’t I find you_   
_Why have you gone away_   
_Where is the laughter_   
_You used to bring me_   
_Why can’t I hear music play_

  
_My world is changing,_   
_I’m rearranging_   
_Does that mean Christmas changes, too_

  
_Where are you, Christmas_   
_Do you remember_   
_The one you used to know_   
_I’m not the same one_   
_See what the time’s done_   
_Is that why you have let me go_

  
_Christmas is here_   
_Everywhere, oh_   
_Christmas is here_   
_If you care, oh_

  
_If there is love in your heart and your mind_  
 _You will feel like Christmas all the time_

  
_I feel you, Christmas_   
_I know I’ve found you_   
_You never fade away_   
_The joy of Christmas_   
_Stays here inside us_   
_Fills each and every heart with love_

  
_Where are you, Christmas_   
_Fill your heart with love_

As the last notes of the song faded into the silence, Michael sat there for a while, remembering Ryan White.

 _“Friends forever. Merry Christmas, Ryan,”_ he whispered to himself, and smiled. _“And, thanks.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
